Needles Kane
Marcus "Needles" Kane (also known as Sweet Tooth) is a psychotic clown who drives a modified ice cream truck and the protagonist villain and mascot from Twisted Metal. Villain Infobox |image = Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal).jpg |size = 200 |fullname = Marcus Kane |alias = Sweet Tooth Needles Kane |origin = Twisted Metal (1995) |occupation = Serial Killer Twisted Metal Champion Ice Cream Truck Driver |skills = Excellent driving skills Blood lust |hobby = Killing people. |goals = Win the Twisted Metal tournament for various reasons. |crimes = Mass murder Murder Familicide Mutilations Destruction of property Vehicular manslaughter Grand theft auto Terrorism |type of villain = Dissociative Serial Killer}} Marcus "Needles" Kane (also known as Sweet Tooth) is a psychotic clown who drives a modified ice cream truck and the protagonist villain and mascot from Twisted Metal. History Original Series ''Twisted Metal'' Sweet Tooth was an escaped mental patient that entered the Twisted Metal Tournament, seeking the return of his best friend, Crazy Harold the Wacky Lunch Sack. In his original ending, Calypso gave the bag to Sweet Tooth, though he found it to be a stupid request, only for the clown to start shooting at him. However, a woman that he was holding captive managed to free herself and held a gun to Sweet Tooth's head, telling him she was leaving and taking his truck with her. In the ending that was put in the game, the wish goes like above except Sweet Tooth gets Crazy Harold the Wacky Lunch Sack and leaves. ''Twisted Metal 2'' Sweet Tooth returned to the next Twisted Metal tournament, this time wanting an escape from his madness. Thus in his ending, he asked Calypso to turn him into a bug to live out his days in a garden in the country. Calypso granted Sweet Tooth's request and he enjoyed his new life, far away from all who called him crazy. However, he had a habit of killing his fellow insects and whenever he grew lonely for humans or just their flesh, he would look up and dream of the day he crawled back into their world. ''Twisted Metal 3'' Sweet Tooth returned to compete in Twisted Metal yet again, now much more of a maniacal psychopath. In his ending, Sweet Tooth's wish was to eat all the sweets he wanted, which Calypso granted. However the clown ended up strapped into a dentist chair with drills trained on him and Calypso said he should've brushed between snacks. ''Twisted Metal 4'' When Sweet Tooth was a child, the Twisted Metal tournament took place in his town and had an extreme impact on him. He had constant visions of death and mayhem and continued to follow the tournament for years until he finally was able to become a competitor. Sweet Tooth proved to be an extremely skilled competitor, taking out many opponents, but it soon lost its appeal. He realized that Calypso was just using him as a pawn to collect souls and become stronger. Thus when Sweet Tooth won the tournament, he used his wish to take Calypso's place as organizer of Twisted Metal. He was now the ringmaster instead of the clown, running things from his carnival like lair with his horde of clown minions. Sweet Tooth also served as the final challenge to any competitor who made it to the end with his upgraded ice cream truck. He also had Calypso's twisted sense of humor when it came to granting the request of the winner. ''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'' Sweet Tooth was the youngest and most mischievous of the kids in the neighborhood. He entered Billy Calypso's tournament just wanting a little ice cream. In his ending, Calypso gave Sweet Tooth an ice cream truck, noting that he thought such a small request was stupid, but he strapped Calypso to the front of it and started driving around with police cars in hot pursuit. ''Twisted Metal: Head On'' Sweet Tooth, having competed in and won the Twisted Metal tournament many times, was revealed to be the split personality of another driver, Marcus Kane. However he grew tired of the repetitive pattern of the tournaments and decided that he wanted to control Twisted Metal. Personality Sweet Tooth is extremely twisted and psychotic, embodying hatred, mayhem, and destruction. He is a complete monster who takes enjoyment only in spreading death and havoc. Sweet Tooth prides himself on being the greatest serial killer in history, willing to do anything to keep his title. He is also a very sadistic character and his mask suppresses his Marcus Kane personality. His personality changes depending on what game he's in: in the first game, he is just an insane man who wants his paper bag friend back, in Twisted Metal: Head On, he alternates between a normal man and a vicious killer, and in Twisted Metal: Black, Sweet Tooth is purely a serial killer who only thinks about murder. Vehicle Sweet Tooth drives an ice cream truck with the same name that is equipped with Gatling guns on the sides and spikes on the front. It can fire the “Napalm Cone” from the clown head on the top, but later fires the clown head itself as a homing missile that can even pass through objects, called “Laughing Ghost”. The Sweet Tooth truck has also been able to transform into a robotic tower-like form with numerous missile racks and even an all out robot, called Sweet Bot, which can fly and slam onto the ground to unleash a shock wave attack. In Twisted Metal 4, the truck could attack by firing three orbs, one that trapped the opponent, and the other two attacked with missiles and flames. Gallery Vehicle_2.jpg|The Sweet Tooth Truck transformed. Imagesdfghjfdfgh.jpeg|The Sweet Bot pop-tm-sweettooth-figure.jpg|Sweet Tooth's Funko Pop PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle-Royale-sweet-tooth-31144116-405-562.png|In Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Sweet Tooth is considered the mascot of the Twisted Metal series. *Sweet Tooth is an homage to It and The Joker. *A bonus costume based on Sweet Tooth appeared in War of the Monsters if the player has save data from Twisted Metal: Black. Sweet Tooth also appeared in a commercial for Playstation where he is sitting at a table playing chess with the mascot of “LittleBigPlanet”, Sackboy. *Sweet Tooth's truck is the only vehicle that appears in each game with the same driver. *In Twisted Metal (2012), Sweet Tooth has his own gang, the Clowns. *Needles was considered to be in Mortal Kombat 9, instead of Kratos. However, Ed Boon decided to have the latter instead of the former. *Sweet Tooth was featured in an episode of Screwattack's popular show, DEATH BATTLE, in a fight to the death against the Joker and lost. Navigation Category:Twisted Metal Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Self-Aware Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Villains Category:Perverts Category:Batman Villains Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes